Bilbo Baggins (Middle-earth Film Saga)/Synopsis
Bilbo Baggins' story from the very beginning to the very end of his journey. Background Bilbo was born in Middle-earth to Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins on September 22, TA 2890 in their home of Bag End. Growing up and being his mother's son, Bilbo went up looking for elves and always coming home late. His father never understood Bilbo's love for adventure. After his parents' deaths, Bilbo became the master of Bag End and becomes the patriarch of the Baggins family. ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' Sixty years before the War of the Ring, ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' Meeting Beorn After being on the run from Azog's men and saving Thorin's life, the dwarf king decided to trust Bilbo and sent him to track down Azog and Company. ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Thorin's madness continued Battle of the Five Armies Siege of Dale After learning that Bolg is leading an army from the north and Thorin and the dwarves are heading into a trap, Bilbo offers to go. Gandalf refuses and says that they will see him coming and will kill Bilbo. However, the hobbit insists that no one will see him, while intending to use the Ring to travel to Ravenhill. Gandalf sees Bilbo's intentions of using the Ring and refuses to allow Bilbo to go. The Hobbit says that he isn't asking Gandalf to allow it. He goes to the corner where no one can see him and places the Ring on his finger. With all his strength left, Bilbo exhausted at one point, finally made it to Ravenhill. Thorin was surprised, but relieved to see Bilbo there. Urgently, Bilbo told Thorin that Azog had another army coming from the north , this time with no way out.Realizing his nephews were in danger, Thorin told Dwalin to round them both up while he would accompanied Bilbo to search for them. However, Bilbo later witnessed Fili get killed by Azog, leaving a very heartbroken Bilbo devestated over the death of a friend. The hobbit found himself fighting off other bats creatures coming at them. However, Dwalin returned to save Bilbo, who continued to throw rocks and kill oncoming orcs. Bolg later knocked Bilbo out, believing him to be dead, but this ironically, this saved the Hobbit's life. ''Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' ''Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Ian Holm reprised his role as an older Bilbo Baggins, appearing at the very end of the film. On his one-hundred and thirty-first birthday, Bilbo had outlived his grandfather, the Old Took's age. Being a bearer of the One Ring, Bilbo was able to depart to the Undying Lands, accompanied by Lord Elrond and Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf, and Frodo Baggins. Legacy Bilbo left an impact on hobbit life, and many others throughout middle-earth respected the hobbit. He was remembered for his actions during the Quest of Erebor and for bearing the One Ring. Samwise Gamgee named one of his sons after Bilbo.